


Tired

by azurinigos



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vanilla, azujero, i love writing them vanilla theyre so...tender, jeroazu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurinigos/pseuds/azurinigos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerome is tired, but Inigo has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry idk how to name fanfics

Gerome was tired as he walked into his tent, his body covered with perspiration as he tore off his dark armor and clothing until he was left in his smallclothes and that mask of his. He hadn't even noticed his dancer boyfriend sitting back comfortably on the bed behind him, eyes scanning Gerome's muscular back and toned biceps, a smirk curling onto his lips.  
"Hi Gerry," Inigo greeted him, finally breaking the silence. Gerome turned around, startled, his mask hiding his widened eyes.  
"Inigo! What are you doing in here?" he exclaimed, trying to hide his body, and doing a very poor job at it.  
The mercenary shrugged, eyes locked on the smooth curves of Gerome's body and the crevices of his muscles. "I wanted to drop by and visit my handsome boyfriend. And now I am more than glad that I did," he hummed, looking up at Gerome's face and giving a smile. There was no mask that could hide the red flooding the wyvern lord's face.  
Inigo stood up and sauntered over to Gerome. "In fact," his hips swung from left to right as he walked up to his boyfriend. "I was thinking we could have some fun before I went off to train." He slid off his shirt seamlessly before running his hands down Gerome's body, running his fingers greedily over each of Gerome's muscles.  
Gerome let out a huff and pushed Inigo back onto the bed, his larger body on top of him. "I'm tired so let's make this fast, okay?"  
Inigo nodded, his face flushing bright pink. He met the axe-wielder's face and furrowed his brows. "One last thing!" he exclaimed, reaching his hands up and taking off Gerome's mask to reveal his handsome face. "Beautiful," Inigo muttered, his voice practically dripping like honey.  
Gerome grumbled something under his breath before grabbing Inigo again and dragging him into a passionate kiss; anything to get him to stop staring at him like that, anything to feel Inigo's soft lips pressed against his.  
Inigo made a soft, surprised noise, but obliged, allowing Gerome to take the lead for the most part. The dancer took his tongue and stuck it softly at the base of Gerome's lips. The bigger man opened his mouth, parting his lips and allowing Inigo's tongue to enter, pushing his own along with it, feeling himself only become warmer as the feeling of desire stirred at the core of his stomach.  
Inigo was noisy; he moaned halfway into making out, only getting louder and louder. He grinded his hips up to Gerome's desperate to feel more of him. He removed his pants eagerly, staring up at the wyvern rider, his gaze almost too desperate.  
Gerome sighed, "someone's needy", but brought his hand to Inigo's crotch to palm it gingerly, listening to the dancer's breath catch as his boyfriend picked up the pace. He moaned Gerome's name, his voice repetitive, his moans turning into pleas, turning into him begging.  
"Get on your knees and beg," Gerome hissed out, his voice just a bit rigid from embarrassment. He was, however, fully aware that Inigo was into any and every cheesy thing that Gerome could conjure up, so he tended to use that to his advantage during sex.  
The wyvern rider marveled at the sight of the dancer dropping fast to his knees before him, looking up, his eyes needy. "Please, Gerome," Inigo's voice came out rough and uneven, saturated with desperation.  
Gerome said nothing, however dropping his underwear to the floor, revealing his long, hard erection. The tip of his cock grazed in between Inigo's lips and the small mercenary shuddered below him, graciously taking the tip between his lips.  
"You're so wonderful, Inigo," Gerome whispered, his voice soft, taking the smaller boy's pink hair gently with his fingers. Inigo moaned against the wyvern lord's cock, always excited to receive praise.  
Inigo continued working at Gerome's erection, bobbing his head up and down the length, looking up occasionally at his boyfriend. The taller boy stood above him, beads of perspiration gathering at his forehead, the muscles on his body tightening ever so slightly. His breaths came out as puffs, then as pants, then satisfied moans as Inigo continued. Gerome enjoyed watching the mercenary moan against his cock, taking it in so eagerly, hollowing his cheeks so that he could feel all of Inigo's hot mouth against his cock. Gerome pulled his dick from Inigo's mouth abruptly, knowing that if the mercenary continued, he would've climaxed much too fast.  
Inigo lowered himself to his hands and knees without even being asked. The wyvern rider's face turned red, marveling at the sight, the dancer's ass hanging in the air.  
Gerome moved to his bedside table to retrieve some oil from his drawer. Then after moving back to his needy boyfriend, he pored oil over his fingers and teased his finger around Inigo's entrance, the mercenary writhing underneath his touch. The man slid one finger into Inigo, allowing him to adjust, then sliding another, listening to the lewd noises forcing their way from Inigo's mouth. The wyvern lord laid a few soft kisses on the boy, mouth near his ear before he asked, "are you ready, Inigo?", his voice quiet. Inigo nodded, his breath heavy.  
Gerome eased his cock into Inigo, taking care to make sure his boyfriend was entirely comfortable before each time he sunk himself further in to him, practically drooling over how nice it felt to be surrounded by his warmth.  
Inigo adjusted once more to Gerome's well-endowed cock. "I'm ready Gerome, please..." his voice trailed off in embarrassment.  
Inigo's boyfriend smiled warmly above him, "you look beautiful," Gerome muttered.  
The wyvern lord began thrusting in and out of Inigo, a wave of pleasure rolling over him at the satisfying friction. He fucked into his boyfriend, listening to him inhale sharply and exhale his name, " _Gerome ___," sure to hit Inigo right at his familiar sweet spot. The boy let out a loud groan under him. Gerome only fucked harder, wrapping his hand around Inigo's cock, jerking it off in perfect rhythm, relentlessly hitting his prostate.  
"Gerome," Inigo groaned, more of a warning than anything else. He felt his stomach burn hotly, stirring, before he came onto Gerome's hand.  
Gerome, however, continued thrusting into Inigo, enamored with the feeling of his boyfriend, watching his soft back arch up, curving to his soft ass and muscular thighs. Gerome pulled out a second too late before coming, the hot spurts hitting Inigo's backside.  
"Sorry," Gerome muttered awkwardly, unsure whether or not to clean his cum from the boy.  
"Sorry?" Inigo exclaimed in disbelief, collapsing to the ground. "What do you have to be sorry for? That was amazing!" He mused, his eyes glassy.  
The wyvern rider scoffed, although his face was bright red. He wrapped his strong arms around his boyfriend and didn't bother stifling his smile. "Whatever you say, Inigo," he murmured.  
Inigo turned to face him and kissed his boyfriend's chin, flashing a charming smile. "I love you, Gerome," he sighed, burying his face against the wyvern rider's warm chest.  
"I love you too, Inigo," Gerome replied, running his hands through Inigo's hair and trailing them down his back to settle at his waist. He paused. "But wait, don't you have sword training today?"  
Inigo huffed, "I can skip it today, I'm all worn out anyway," his eyes fluttered closed as he got comfortable in Gerome's embrace. "I have better places to be right now."

**Author's Note:**

> this was honestly so self indulgent but i hope u all enjoyed this!! i know i enjoyed writing it!!


End file.
